


First Sight pt. 1

by thewordwench



Category: Bright (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordwench/pseuds/thewordwench
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction here so please be kind. Here we have a Nick Jakoby from the Netflix original Bright paired with my elf OC Zahara Windleaf. Nick and Ward respond to a call about a break-in Elf Town's fashion district. Here they meet (my OC) the beautiful Zahara Windleaf who has her own fashion magazine where she features more races than just elves on the cover. Nick is shook! Is it love at first sight? (My orc characters Benji and Chelsea are also OCs).**disclaimer Idk how real police work is done so if how Nick and Ward are handling certain things sounds like bullshit, whelp...**





	First Sight pt. 1

It wasn’t just that Zahara was beautiful Nick supposed. All elves were beautiful and Zahara was no exception. It was the way she was beautiful, that was it. With her deep, dark skin and her juicy curves, and the vibrant and almost elated way she paved her way through life no matter what life’s troubles seemed to throw at her. He had been struck, completely struck from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He now knew in that moment why such a thing was cliche, why so many creatures: humans, orcs, and elves alike were always mooning on and on about love. And though he’d often hoped something like this would happen to him, never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined it would be like this. It was another cliche of course but he didn’t care. Not one bit.   
Of course, it didn’t start off as romantic as he might have hoped. Not in a daisy littered field with the sun shining in their faces, but rather in Chief Perez’s office as his cop partner moaned and groaned.   
“No,” Deryl whined.   
“Yes,” Perez replied.   
“No,”   
“That’s an order Officer Ward,” she snapped.   
“There’s no way I’m taking on a case in Elf Town,” Ward moaned. “I’ve sworn off elves for a long time!”   
“Come on Ward, it won’t be that bad,” Nick tried to console him. “Not all elves are mean. Tikka was an elf and she saved my life!”   
“She also caused us loads of trouble!” Ward grumbled and then lowered his head guiltily. They both owed Tikka a lot and he often thought about the young Bright and how she was fairing out in the world. Also, though he would never admit it and months had passed, he still sometimes had nightmares about the demonic Leilah coming back from the dead and trying to slash at his throat with her curved knife.   
“It’ll be an easy case,” Chief Perez continued. “A simple break and enter in the fashion district. The perp didn’t even take anything. You know how elves are, they don’t want to cause a big fuss. Just report to the scene, nod and look sympathetic, take some notes, get back here.”   
“Why do we have to go anyway?” Ward whined. “It’s not even in our jurisdiction. I thought the first responders took care of it?”   
“The building broken into is for some fashion magazine and one of the Windleaf daughters owns it. It would mean big things for the precinct to help out such a well-known elf family. Plus it doesn’t hurt that you two got medals a few months ago. The woman I spoke two said she wanted my best two officers.”   
“Hey Ward, that’s us!” Nick grinned, his large yellow eyes crinkling pleasantly. Ward rolled his eyes.   
“Chief I’m flattered but-”   
“Ward I don’t want to hear another word. Like I said, helping out such a famous family could be huge for the precinct and besides, there’s a good chance that the perp could strike again. You’re a cop, now go be a cop.”   
And not ten minutes later they were in Nick’s police cruiser on their way to Elf Town. Ward sulked in the passenger side muttering under his breath about “damn elves this and damn elves that”, but Nick was excited, blasting orcish music on the radio and singing a little. Despite their stigma, Nick had always been fascinated by elves and their illustrious lifestyles, something that was so far from his own. He had even once fostered a near-obsessive crush on an elf girl which is why he’d ended up learning elvish in high school. The elf girl never knew he existed but that didn’t stop his wonder. He could imagine what it would be like to be rich and powerful and to have other beings literally kiss the ground he walked on. Plus, though he was not very versed in fashion himself, he enjoyed observing elves and their wild fashion sense. Their glittering clothes, their odd accessories, the way they dyed their hair different colors, it all fascinated him.   
And then there was the Windleaf family.   
You would have to be living under a rock not to know at least a little about the Windleaf name. The head of the family Radcliffe Windleaf owned about every big name elf clothing brand that was recognizable. He and his wife Laurie dominated both the fashion world and as well as the elf social elite. They and their eldest daughter Tatiana, who was said to be being groomed to one day inherit the family business could be found at every premiere, every red carpet event, every fashion show. After Tatianna, were four younger Windleaf daughters, but less was known in general about them. It was clear that they lived in their older sister’s shadow. Although, Zahara, the third Windleaf child was doing her best to come out of that shadow by starting her own small fashion magazine ZW.   
Nick was happy to quickly explain all this background info and more to Ward when they stopped at a traffic light.   
“You seriously got all that from their case file?” Ward said, eyebrows raised.   
“Nah, I knew all that already. They’re in the media a lot.” Nick admitted a little sheepishly.   
“What media you be payin’ attention to?” Ward scoffed.   
“I watch a lot of Entertainment Tonight,” Nick shrugged.   
“Ugh, well that’s just great,” Ward slumped in his seat. “We gotta waste our time catering to a bunch of rich elves who probably won’t even remember our names.”   
“That’s why we have name tags,” Nick said matter-of-factly. “Besides Ward, Zahara sounds like she’s a really cool lady. She said in an interview once that she didn’t want her magazine to just cater to elves, but all races. She does magazines with humans and dwarves and orcs too! Isn’t that cool?”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Ward said. “That’s great. But you better cut it out with all that first name stuff. No calling her Zahara, it’s Miss Windleaf and all that bullshit. We gotta be professional.”   
Nick nodded seriously but then went back to bellowing his orcish music. Nothing could ruin his excited mood today.   
***

They parked in a parking garage next to a shiny black skyscraper. As soon as they stepped out of the car, a blood red Lamborghini zipped into the spot next to them.   
“Morning Ma’am,” Nick said with a polite smile, nodding his head at the elf woman who stepped out.   
She walked right past him without any indication of seeing him, the sound of her stilettos clicking on the concrete her only response.   
Nick shrugged and continued to grin as Ward shook his head.   
“So it begins.”   
Once inside the building, a pink haired elf with a ring through her nose directed them to the elevator where they rode it to the top floor. Nick hummed along to the music absentmindedly while Ward looked at him sideways.   
“You know this song?”   
Nick blinked at him confusedly.   
“No, do you?”

When they arrived at the right floor, the elevator opened a large marble desk behind which a frantic young elf girl was attempting to answer a plethora of phones. Behind her in big black letters was “ZW” the name of the magazine, which stood out against a neon pink wall.   
Ward had to cough to get the elf girl’s attention. Finally, she looked up him frantically.   
“Can I help you?” she sighed.   
Nick’s brow bone furrowed in pity. The poor thing looked like she couldn’t be much older than twenty. He could smell the stress coming off her like smoke. It was quite a sight to see. It was rare to see an elf so visibly flustered. Her sharp features and pale eyes reminded him a little of Tikka.   
“Yeah, uh, we’re officers Ward and Jakoby,” Ward replied. “We’re here to investigate the break-in from the other night. Just a couple of follow up questions, nothing too major.”   
“Oh, yes, yes of course!” she said. “Go right through those double doors. Chelsea is expecting you. You’re right on time, thank the Gods. Chelsea hates it when people are late, she would have had my head!”   
“Thanks-” Ward said briskly and made to move on but Nick wouldn’t move just yet.  
“First day?” he asked.   
“No, I’ve been here a couple of weeks, but I just can’t seem to get the hang of things. I’m only an intern you know. I’m not even supposed to be covering the phone but the usual girl is out getting coffee for Zahara. I cannot lose this internship! My father would be so pissed if I messed up a chance to work with a Windleaf! They’re so crazy connected, I could kiss my future in fashion goodbye.”   
“Well, I think you’re doing great,” Nick said kindly. “And you’ll get a handle on things in no time.”   
The elf smiled at him then and it was a genuine one. It was so warm and appreciative that Nick held his breath in surprise. It was not often a member of his own race smiled at him, much less an elf. It wasn’t until Ward tugged him by the arm that he was pulled from his shocked stupor. 

Nick smelled Chelsea long before he laid eyes on her and it was a surprising scent. Despite the fact that many elves were bustling up and down the brightly colored hallway, the scent of another orc wafted toward Nick’s nose and he paused, startled.   
“Come on, don’t get weird on me Jakoby,” Ward begged. “Not today, I just wanna get in and get out.”   
“But Ward, I think I smell another-”  
And there she was. A fierce-looking female orc dressed in a blood red pantsuit marching toward them. She stopped a few feet from them and looked them up and down doubtfully. She did not smile back when Nick offered her a grin. Her tusks glinted under the light. Her yellow eyes gleamed.   
“Officers Ward and Jakoby?”   
“Yes Ma’am,” Nick said nervously and saluted her with Ward shook his head. He mentally kicked himself as the female orc raised her brow bone.   
“I am Chelsea,” she said, speckled hands on hips. “I’m what you might call second in command around here.”   
“We thought we’d be talking to Ms. Windleaf,” Ward said, crossing his arms. He was not about to be intimidated.   
“Of course you will be. Zahara is currently out of the office but she should be back at any moment. We’ll wait for her in her office. This way.”   
She spun on her heel and walked so quickly that the two officers had to jog to keep up. Nick couldn’t help but look at everything. The decor was not what he had been expecting. In what seemed to be in direct contrast with the sleek and serious manner elves seemed to conduct themselves, everything was bright and cheerful and loud. The walls were hot pink, the floors were yellow and orange tile. The entire energy of the place seemed to buzz with a happy energy. Elves walked up and down the hallways chatting on phones or with each other and every one of them nodded respectfully at Chelsea when she passed. On the walls were huge posters, presumably of previous photoshoots the magazine had conducted. Nick had to pause and admire one of an orc smoldering at the camera while an elf gazed at him lustily, grabbing his bare speckled chest. Nick had never seen something like it displayed so publicly.   
“Ward, come look at this!”   
“Keep up Officer Jakoby!” Chelsea called without stopping. Nick had no choice but to follow.   
They rounded a corner and entered an impressive office with clear glass doors. Everything in the room was either pink or orange, from the fuzzy carpet to the telephone sitting on the desk. Every available inch of wall and desk space was littered with photographs. A large one in a gold frame next to the computer caught Nick’s eyes. A beautiful young elf woman sat next to an enormous Saint Bernard, beaming at the camera. Nick could only assume this was Zahara herself. She was blinding beautiful. He leaned in to get a closer look but Chelsea cleared her throat.   
“Do have a seat Officers,” she said. It sounded much more like a command than an invitation. Nick and Ward quickly made their way to the pink satin couch as an enormous male orc entered the office. He was the largest orc either of them had either seen, towering at what had to be at least seven feet. He wore a crisp navy blue three-piece suit and shiny black shoes. He glared at Nick and Ward before turning toward Chelsea.   
“Zahara’s on her way up,” he grunted. “-Just got her text.”   
“Excellent,” Chelsea said she straightened some papers on the desk. “Officers this is Zahara’s assistant Benjamin. Benji this is-”   
“Yeah, I know who they are,” the huge orc said flatly before turning back through the glass doors and lumbering through the hallway.”   
“I have to apologize for my colleague's less than welcoming attitude,” Chelsea sighed. “Benji’s just… well, let us just say that he isn’t a morning person.”   
“No kidding,” Ward scoffed.   
Nick gave a small nod but said nothing. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of him. Blooded or not, being an orc cop still wasn’t doing him any favors within his own race.”   
He was pulled from his thoughts when a loud bark sounded off from down the hallway and excited footsteps could be heard quickly approaching. Neither he nor Ward had much time to react before the Saint Bernard from the photograph was in their laps, lapping at their faces with a big, slobbery tongue.   
“Ack, what the hell! Get off! Ugh!” Ward sputtered.   
“Beatrice down! Down girl!” Chelsea commanded calmy.   
With a whine, the big dog clambered off of the two surprised officers and sat before them thumping her big tail.   
“Ugh,” Ward groaned again as he wiped the dog drool from his face. “And Sophia always wonders why I won’t get her a dog!”   
“What a beauty!” Nick laughed as he rubbed the canine’s belly.   
“She’s a handful,” Chelsea sighed. “But much beloved by Zahara and speaking of which…”  
Nick’s heart fluttered as he lifted his gaze in time to see the elf rush toward them. He smelled her of course, long before she drew near as traces of her scent overwhelmed the office. Traces of different fruity fragrances that he guessed was her shampoo or perfume and something more subtle, especially around her desk: the scent of her actual skin. Warm, sweet, pure, secret. In short, she smelled, delicious; as beautiful and savory as she probably was in person. Nick had of course seen her face a few times and not just in the pictures around her office, but also on TV and in magazines. But it was nothing like the real thing.   
She was a lot shorter than she appeared in her pictures, though Nick attributed this to the fact that on TV or on the red carpet she wore six-inch heels and today she was wearing heel-less neon blue boots. Her skin was so dark that it made her sharp teeth appear almost blinding as she grinned at them. Surrounding her heart-shaped face was an impressive heap of dark, waist-length curls that tumbled down her back and shoulders and bounced with each of her slightest movements. Her body was a composition of luscious curves to which clung a dress that was startlingly yellow, intensified by the hue of her skin. One long, neon-green nailed hand held a hot pink bag and matching dog leash while the other hand gripped a Starbucks drink that was the same alarming shade of pink. Huge dark sunglasses hid most of her face, still, her expertly manicured eyebrows raised well above the frames to signal her surprise as she paused in the doorway.  
“Oh,” she said, in a voice that to Nick sounded like music. “People.”   
It was clear that she had not been expecting guests in her office and for a few moments, the room was quiet. Then Chelsea cleared her throat.   
“This is Officer Ward and Officer Jakoby,” Chelsea explained. “Officers this is Zahara Windleaf, Editor in Chief and CEO of ZW Magazine.”   
“It’s a pleasure,” Nick said and held out his hand. Internally he held his breath. The woman before him may have owned a friendly dog and allowed orcs to be featured in her magazine, but she still was an elf and they could be unpredictable. But much to his relief and admittedly his excitement, the elf dropped her bag and the leash on the floor with a thump and grasped his hand in a firm handshake.   
“The pleasure’s all mine,” she said and shook Ward’s hand too. Then she pulled off her sunglasses to gaze at them intently with eyes like pale perrywinkles.   
“Have we met before?” she demanded, a curious smile molded her full lips. “You two seem quite familiar.”   
“These Officers were just awarded for their bravery regarding that magic wand that turned up a few months ago,” Chelsea said. “They’ve been all over the news for weeks.”   
“But of course!” Zahara snapped her fingers, making her huge dog gaze up at her at attention. “I remember now. Officer Jakoby the first orc police officer in history! Good for you!”   
Nick blushed.   
“Thanks,” he muttered.   
“Why are these two fine gentlemen here?” Zahara questioned of Chelsea without taking her eyes off Nick.   
Chelsea’s brow bone furrowed.   
“Because of the break-in of course!”   
Zahara snorted a sound that made even her dog jump.   
“Oh, for heaven’s sake Chelsea, you called the cops? Whatever for? I told you I already know who did it.”   
“The security system that the intruder triggered called the cops automatically,” Chelsea said pointedly, her slitted nostrils flaring. “And these two are here to follow up. It’s standard procedure or so I was informed. And you never know, the perpetrator could come back!”   
“Well, I’d hardly call her a perpetrator,” Zahara sighed. She fidgeted with a long curl. “I would so hate to get the authorities involved over nothing.”   
“It’s not nothing and you know it,” Chelsea snapped, her yellow eyes flashing. “Just meet with them for a few minutes and tell them about what happened. Please.”   
“Oh, alright,” Zahara sighed and the female orc seemed pleased. She turned to leave.   
“Actually, it would help if we got your statement too-” Ward began but Chelsea was already gone.   
“That Chelsea,” Zahara tsked. “Such an alarmist. But what can you do? She’s my best friend and my CFO after all. Not to mention that this place would come crumbling to the ground without her. She’s my rock.”   
The Saint Bernard at her feet whined.   
“And of course you are too Bea,” Zahara cooed at the dog.   
“An elf and an orc being best friends?” Ward marveled aloud.   
“I know, I know,” Zahara said as she picked up her bag. “It’s something on anomaly but then again, one could argue so am I. After all, I’m a dark-skinned elf with curves who lacks the personality of a dry piece of wood. I bet you were thinking hey ya don’t see that every day, right?”   
Nick and Ward glanced at each other. Zahara grinned.   
“Hey, I’m allowed to rag on my own race,” she smiled. “Why do you think my best friend’s an orc?”  
Again, neither police officer could think of anything to say and just stared at her blankly. Nick’s mouth was dry. She was the single most stunning creature he’d ever seen and her scent made him want to grab her butt. That's the thing about being blooded, he’d realized. His arousal was off the charts these days. Besides her looks, Zahara’s playful confidence was not helping quell that. He gulped as Zahara eyed him curiously.   
“Wow, tough crowd,” she laughed. “Seriously, you two look like you need a shot of caffeine. If you wait a second I could wrangle my assistant Benji into getting you something to drink.”   
“Oh, no, that won’t be necessary,” Ward shook his head. “We’ve already met Benji and he didn’t seem to like us that much.”   
“Oh, that Benji,” Zahara began. She looked at them knowingly. “Oh, well, nevermind. Please sit.”   
She perched herself neatly on the couch, while Nick and Ward sank into the pink bean bag chairs in front of them. As Nick tried to get comfortable, Ward just groaned and pulled out a little notebook.   
“So, walk us through what happened.”   
“Well,” Zahara said, playing with a thick ringlet of hair as she paused in thought. “It’s quite simple really. A couple of nights ago, around eleven p.m. after we’d all gone home for the night, my younger sister broke in and tried to steal some sensitive files from my desk. But she tripped the alarm and ended up running out, without the files thankfully.”   
“Your sister?”   
“Oh, yes,” Zahara said earnestly. “My little sister Larissa? She’s nineteen. -Kind of the criminal of the family. Never really knew how to apply her evil genius to anything constructive. It’s quite pitiful really. Anyhow, she tried to break in and steal from me because, well, I guess she doesn’t have anything better to do.”   
“Mmm, hmm,” Ward frowned as he scribbled something in his little notebook. “And the files? Or whatever she was trying to take? You wanna tell us what was in them?”   
“No,” said Zahara with warm but decided smile on her face. “I don’t.”   
Ward frowned and Nick looked at her in surprise. She was surprisingly hard to read, but she had that enigmatic quality about her which made him really want to try.   
“Miss Windleaf, I know you didn’t wanna talk to us but it would really be helpful if you could supply us with as much information as possible. That way when we take her into custody-”   
“Take her into custody? Oh, no, no you gentlemen completely misunderstand me,” Zahara laughed. “I don’t want to press charges. It’s just my little sister being annoying. She didn’t do much damage and she didn’t end up taking what she came for. As far as I’m concerned there was no harm done.”   
“No harm done?” It was Chelsea. She appeared to be eavesdropping on the other side of the glass door and her sudden outcry made everyone jump. “It was a break in!”   
“But no one got hurt and nothing was stolen,” Zahara said cheerfully.   
“But what if she does it again?”   
“Then you can call these two fine dudes back as many times as you want Chelsea,” Zahara grinned, her pointy teeth flashing. She flipped her mass of curls over her shoulder and made to stand. “You boys sure you don’t want a drink?”   
“I think we’re good,” Ward said gruffly, wobbling as he tried to get out of his pink bean bag chair. “Sorry to have wasted your time Miss Windleaf…”   
“Oh, it wasn’t a waste,” Zahara smiled. “I love meeting new people.” She winked at Nick who almost fell back into his bean bag chair after working so hard to climb out of it.   
“Mmm, hmm,” Daryl snapped again. “You make sure to call us if you have anything you want to report.”   
“I sure will,” Zahara said cheerfully to Ward stiff, retreating back. Nick looked at her apologetically.   
“Sorry about him,” he said sheepishly. “He’s not usually so… y’know. He’s got a lot of stuff on his mind I guess.”   
“Or maybe he just doesn’t like elves,” Zahara said, so matter a factly that it made Nick blush. When he started to disagree Zahara smiled and patted his shoulder, making tingles rise on his skin through his area. “Don’t worry Officer,” she laughed. “I’m not blind to the way my race treats other people. That’s why I created ZW after all, to try to put an end to all that. I can’t be mad when someone gets understandably defensive.”   
They shared a long look for a moment. Nick noted that he had never seen an elf with eyes like Zahara’s. Their faint purple hue seemed to glow warmly against her dark skin. To be perfectly honest, he had never seen an elf like Zahara ever.   
“I-I like your magazine,” he then said after a beat, realizing that they’d been gazing into each other’s eyes for a bit too long. “I mean, not that I know a think about fashion, but I see it sometimes when I- y’know, go to the dentist or the doctor. Your magazine always has the coolest covers.”   
“Why thank you,” Zahara said brightly. “People didn’t think I could do it, you know, have a magazine that featured models in it with more than just elves on its pages. My father still doesn’t think it’s a good idea and I admit it can be a hard thing to sell. For some reason, the concept of equality leaves a bitter taste in some people’s mouths. Ah, well, I suppose I’ll just have to change the world one page at a time.”   
She winked at him and Nick’s golden eyes widened. He swallowed hard.   
“You’re sure you don’t want to add anything to the police report Miss Windleaf?” he asked. “Cause I know you said it was just your sister but from the sounds of things, whatever was in those files she was after, it sounds like she could be trouble.”   
“Thank you for your concern Officer Jakoby, but-”   
“Nick.”   
A small smile from those luscious lips.   
“Thank you for your concern Nick,” she began again. “But I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself. I’m only sorry you had to drive all the way down here…”   
“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. I sort of like Elf Town. It’s got its own heartbeat I guess.” Nick grinned and his little filed tusks popped out from behind his lower lip.   
Zahara giggled and Nick thought he might pass out.   
“I’d better get back to work then,” she said and held out her hand. “Until we meet again?”   
Nick took her hand and marveled at how soft her skin was.   
“Will we meet again?” he asked his golden eyes imploring and then he winced. He could hear Ward in the back of his head scolding him about being professional and not always wearing his heart on his sleeve. But it couldn’t be helped. He was getting that little swirling feeling in his stomach that signaled he was developing feelings. It had happened only a few other times before and had never lead anywhere. But Zahara smelled so good and was so nice. She didn’t sneer or ignore him the way other people did. Moreover, she acted like she was happy to hold a conversation with him which was practically unheard of, especially for an elf of such status.   
Zahara looked him dead in the eye and treated him to a final secret little smile.   
“Oh, I hope so Nick, I really hope so.” 

 

“What took you so long?” Ward demanded when Nick finally floated back to the car. “Did she mention anything for the report?”   
“Nope,” Nick said and treated Ward to one of the sappiest smiles he’d ever seen the orc wear. He wrinkled his nose when the orc started humming the same tune from the elevator once more. “What’s wrong with you?”   
“Nothing,” Nick grinned and he backed the police cruiser out of the parking spot and pulled out of the parking garage. “Absolutely nothing.”


End file.
